


Ardent Moment

by Namion



Category: Sankarea: Undying Love
Genre: Chihiro Furuya - Freeform, F/M, Sanka Rea - Freeform, Sankarea: Undying Love - Freeform, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namion/pseuds/Namion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a heart has ceased beating, does it still know how to love? One summer night, Chihiro Furuya was awoken by the desire to gaze at the corpse beside him. Deep in sleep and unbeknownst to her, words randomly trailed off from Sanka Rea's lips, giving more emphasis on her undying love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardent Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was appalled by the lack of Sankarea fics so I decided to write my own. And technically, zombies can't sleep though similarly, they can be in a trance without hydrangea.

"Did you sense that?"

Her voice, barely a whisper, spoke to me.

"It has stopped beating."

A few inches away from her face gave me the chance to smell the thick and musty hydrangea in her breath. A trace of rotting organs was also present _however, I have slowly gotten used to it_   -  attempting to convince myself as I shifted my head in the opposite direction.

Under the moonlight, an undead cat purred, content with the cold windowsill. "Baaabu." It unconsciously meowed. I reached out to stroke Babu, his torso wrapped by a white cloth, his fur still soft even when he was alive. A breeze briefly passed by and the cat stirred in his sleep.

The pale arms that encircled me moved to hold me closer, I turned around and saw Rea still induced with slumber. Icy flesh caressed my warm skin, her hands moving upward, tracing my bare back.

"Furuya..." She mewled, her mouth forming a smile.

I laid in her embrace, paralyzed. My arms folded in front of me, barely enough room to stretch. It was impossible to break from her grasp. The loose purple shirt she wore creased on the mattress, revealing her shoulder and partially her firm white breasts.

_No, no, no._

The heat had risen up to my cheeks and I could feel them burning, ready to tear open my epidermis any moment now. I would have chosen to remain in this position, unfortunately the discomfort was causing my body to ache. I would much prefer to rest in a comfortable manner rather than face the dangers of a dislocated shoulder in the morning.

"Re-Rea, wake up." Desperate and feeling somewhat embarrassed, I poked her face and shook her arm countless times.

After what seemed like an eternity, her eyes peeled open, unblinking and staring at me. It was a rousing feeling being observed by her, her eyes displayed the usual fleeting expression they had. Though something unusual were behind her misty pupils. A heartbeat, which must have been mine, passed and her crimson eyes gradually faded into a deep-set red, indicating bad news. The hydrangea leaves were stored in the closet and everyone else was tucked away in their rooms. Panic rendered me motionless in her tight grip as she placed herself on top of me.

Her long black hair floated in the soft summer wind, her grin was wider, delighted to see she has captured a prey. All I could manage was to look at her, she was horrifying and lovely at the same time. Leaning onto me, her eyes sparkled in the light like rubies. She bared her teeth, looking hungrily at my neck and shoulder. This is it. This would be my end.

Just as she was about to bite, she paused, backed up, and precariously examined me. She blinked, and there, I witnessed the color of her eyes lustering back into consciousness. I released a subtle sigh of relief, my life wouldn't be ending tonight. Her eyelids drooped shut followed by her head resting on my shoulder, she fell asleep. At least this was a better situation than before, I resolved to doze off like this. I was on the verge of dreaming when I was pulled back by her voice.

"But it hasn't stopped loving you."

was the last she said before her chilled lips met my dry fervid ones. Similar to last time, her kiss was full, possessed by an intense desire to devour me. I received her, filled with the same amount of longing, hardly crushing her with my might. In the morning, whatever the outcome may be, I would be injured and weak. She would be next to me, adorably apologizing. I would always forgive her, no doubt. Ironically, her pleas, to not die and leave her, during my comas, are what causes me to resurface after every time she lost control of herself. If I had to choose, I would always choose to retire like so, I would want to die a thousand times if it meant being held and cherished by her more.

Most of the things that I love are dead, but they are able to come back from the grave and love me as much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched nor read it, please do. Once you get pass the necrophilia parts, they're actually an adorable couple.


End file.
